


Bar-ry Rescue

by Lady_Lightning



Series: ColdFlash Love [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Len finds Barry drunk in a bar and in need of some help.





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to ColdFlash Love, I'm so sorry for the long awaited update. Christmas break hasn't really been all that great...
> 
> Anyway... enjoy! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len goes to the bar and finds something he wasn't expecting.

Len entered the bar in a good mood. He was there to drink after a successful heist after all. Mick had settled for getting drunk with the rest of the Rogues back at the safe house, but Len thought it was a little too crowded for such a small space.

He walked into Saints and Sinners a half hour later, pockets full of money to blow on his favorite drinks. What he expected was a relaxing stress-free night of drinking and destroying his liver. Maybe he’d get lucky and head out with a girl on his arm.

That was until he saw Barry Allen sitting at the bar. The kid was sitting alone and seemed to be content with his drink, eyeing it happily. When Len drew closer, he noticed that the drink Barry was so happy with was not one from the bar, but one he took from his pocket. He had a few small tubes of red liquid in his coat pocket, and the one that he was downing as Len approached.

Before Len managed to get to his side, however, another man approached Barry, grabbing his arm in a way that made Len fume. Barry was obviously a little more than tipsy and didn’t think much of it as the man sat down beside him. Len paused to watch and see what would happen.

Barry and the man talked for a bit but every now and then an inappropriate touch or gesture was made by Barry’s company. Len wouldn’t understand it. He knew the kid wasn’t oblivious or at least oblivious enough to see that the guy wasn’t being friendly, that he was more of hunting the prey he wanted.

Len was sick of Barry’s new companion. Seems to him, he approached just in time as the new man finally decided to try to pull Barry from his chair. Because the boy was drunk, he wasn’t effectively able to get the strange man’s hands off him.

Len saw red then threw a punch. Just a swift yet powerful one delivered to the man’s jaw. It was enough to make the man stumble back as he grabbed his aching jaw. Barry tumbled to the floor, unable to hold much of his weight because of his drunkenness.

Len squared up as the man got into a fighting stance of his own. Nothing was said between them, just an icy glare from Len and a flaming fury radiated off the other man. Punch after punch was thrown while Barry remained on the ground, rubbing the back of his head. 

Len blocked a punch and once again delivered a strong one, only this time to the man’s stomach. He doubled over in pain, a groan escaping his lips as Len delivered one final punch to the man’s jaw, causing the man to fall backward onto the floor, unconscious.

Len turned to Barry, finally meeting the boy’s eyes. The kid was more than a little drunk, Len could see it just by looking into his eyes. Len rolled his and reached down to help hull Barry to his feet. The kid gratefully accepted the help, “Lenny!” he slurred out.

Len didn’t say anything, just started to lead the boy from the bar. Barry pulled back, not wanting to leave. “Lennyyyyy.” Barry once again slurred. Barry obviously wasn’t going to leave willingly anytime soon.

Len just hulled the boy over one shoulder and continued walking as the boy struggled against him. He was giggling as he did so but Len could tell the boy was still trying to stay in the bar. Len sighed. This was going to be a long night… he never did get his drink…

Oh well. Barry was safe now, that’s all that really mattered anyway. Len walked far enough away from the bar then into an alley. There he dropped Barry to the ground, watching as the boy fell onto his butt once again.

Barry was still laughing, even as he got up. The boy had to lean against the wall of the building to assure he wouldn’t fall over. Len crossed his arms and schooled his face to an icy glare. Barry paused at the sight, sobering up a little. “Sorry…” he whispered.

That one word was enough to pull an exasperated sigh and smirk from Len. “Thought you couldn’t get drunk?” Len asked calmly.

“I’m not drunk!” Barry defended, stomping his foot a little, almost falling over in the process.

“Sure you’re not.” Len scoffed, grabbing Barry’s hand to lead him away. “Let’s get you out of here. You’re way too drunk to make it back to your place alone.”

Barry hummed his agreement, catching up to walk side by side with Len. a ten-minute walk led them to Len’s closest safehouse. Once inside, Len moved to get Barry some blankets and pillows and get the boy set up on the couch.

Ten minutes later, as Len laid in his bed, he felt someone slowly sneak under the covers. He rolled onto his left side, finding Barry worming his way into the left side of the bed. Once again he let out a sigh, “Barry what are you doing?”

“Sleepin’,” Barry said as he pulled the blankets fully over him.

“That’s what the couch is for,” Len said icily. His tone didn’t stop Barry one bit. The boy wiggled as close as humanly possible before he laid his head against Len’s shoulder.

“The couch is cold…” Barry whined, already falling asleep. Len just gave an aggravated grunt. He was honestly too tired to deal with the boy right now. Besides, he had a soft spot for the kid and it was a bonus that he was just so freakin’ warm. Len was silent for a few minutes so Barry piped up again. “Thanks for the rescue at the bar,” Barry whispered through a yawn.

“Just get some sleep, kid,” Len replied easily, pulling the kid closer by the waist. Barry didn’t protest one bit, not that Len really would have cared in the first place. The boy had invaded his bed, and this is what happens when he does.

Len could hear quiet snores coming from the boy and knew that the kid was out for the night. Len closed his eyes again, now fully focused on sleep, the warm body pressed against his only lulled him into sleep faster than he’d even fallen before.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len have a heart to heart after the incident at the bar the night prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well a chapter that was difficult to write, but I managed to figure something out that I feel good about.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Oh, owwww.” Barry said as soon as he opened his eyes the next morning. He went to sit up but found himself stopped by an arm around his waist. When he looked over, he saw Len sound asleep and his eyes almost popped out of his head. 

He started to panic and squirm. He saw Len’s face scrunch up in aggrivation, “Stop squiming, kid. Go back to sleep.”

“Uh…” Barry articulated quietly.

“Kid.” Len said grumpily, opening one eye to glare at Barry. “You climbed into my bed last night and now you’re going to lay back down and go back to sleep.” Len told him firmly. The boy didn’t say anything else, just laid back down uncomfortably. Len pulled him closer and put his nose in the back of Barry’s neck.

The kid stiffened when he felt Len’s breath against his neck but he didn’t resist. Eventually Barry was able to relax. He could acknoledge that he was tired and more than a little hung over so he dicided to just go back to sleep. Dealing with Len could wait until he was less hungover.

When Barry woke up again he was alone. He wandered out into the kitchen as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He found Len eating eggs and toast at the table with a mug of coffee in front of him. “Eggs in the pan for you. Coffee is in the coffee maker, feel free to make some toast too.” Len siad before he went back to his own food.

When Barry walked into the kitchen, Len’s eyes went to the kid instantly. He was rubbing at his eyes in an adorable way that made Len’s cheeks heat up. To cover his red cheeks, Len told Barry to grab himself breakfast and made sure not to look in the kid’s direction.

Barry sat down at the table and Len once again looked to him. His hair was sticking up all over the place and he was wearing some of Len’s old clothes. They were a little big on the younger man causing the shirt to fall off one side of the kid’s shoulder. The sweatpants were a bit loose on his hips but fit well otherwise. Len had to admit that the kid hadn’t ever looked more adorable then he did now.

They were quiet for a while and then Barry cleared his throat. Len looked up and the kid spoke, “Sorry about last night. A-and this morning…” Barry said shyly.

“Kid, I know you’re a hero but everyone has a breaking point. Obviously you had reached yours. Want to tell me what had you running for the bar?” Len asked calmly. While it was interesting to see Barry Allen in a different way, he was able to tell instantly that something was wrong wtih the boy.

The boy looked at him with teary eyes and went on to explain that a mission with the League had led them to discover a metahuman traffic ring that was smuggling children. Before they could get all the children out, however, a five year old girl had been killed during the fight.

Barry felt guilty, unable to get to her fast enough. Len felt aweful just hearing the story, “Barry that wasn’t your fault and you know it. You and the League did everything you guys could. While sometimes it’s not enough to save everyone, you still provide hope for the better days and represent that evil things like meta trafficking will be taken down and the people behind it will be briought to justice. You’re fighting a never-ending war here, kid. In war, there is always casualties. No matter how tragic the loss of that life is. These things we have to live with, remember but move on from.” Len told him as he moved to the kid’s side for a hug.

Barry clung to him and cried and Len just let him. He was going through the motions of loss right now, even if it wasn’t really personal. The kid needed help dealing with it though and Len was determined to offer the aid he needed.

“Listen, kid. When your duties get a little too much to handle on your own, come here. This is a safehouse that is always stocked with supplies and none of the other Rogues know about. Not even Mick and Lisa. you’ll be safe here to relax and if you need me, I put my number in your phone.”

Barry just nodded tiredly. “Now, how about we watch a movie and relax for today?” Len asked, pulling the kid off him and leading the way to the living room.

“Yeah,” Barry replied quietly, happy to have Len around to even him out and calm him down. They settled on the couch for a movie and Barry leaned into Len as they lounched, happy to have his company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! 
> 
> ;)

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
